Defence of the Realm Act 1914
The Defence of the Realm Act (DORA) was passed in the United Kingdom on 8 August 1914, during the early weeks of World War I. It gave the government wide-ranging powers during the war period, such as censorship and the power to requisition buildings or land needed for the war effort. Some of the things the British public were not allowed to do included: flying a kite, lighting a bonfire, buying binoculars, feeding wild animals bread, discussing naval and military matters or buying alcohol on public transport. Alcoholic beverages were watered down and pub opening times were restricted to midday and 3PM and 6:30-9:30PM, which lasted until the 1988 Licensing Act was passed. The DORA ushered in a variety of authoritarian social control mechanisms, including some that are still in use today, such as British Summer Time, supported by Winston Churchill, which was enacted in May 1916 as a novel device for boosting wartime production. The law was designed to help prevent invasion and to keep morale at home high. It imposed censorship of journalism and of letters coming home from the front line. The media could only report officially sanctioned propaganda: the war effort was proceeding perfectly, the Germans were brutes, and the British were heroes. DORA also gave the Government power to take over land and factories for war production. Though some provisions of DORA may seem strange, they did have their purposes. Flying a kite or lighting a bonfire could attract Zeppelins, and after rationing was introduced in 1917, feeding wild animals was a waste of food. The first person to be arrested under DORA was John Maclean, a Marxist and Clydeside revolutionary, for uttering statements deemed prejudiced against recruiting. He was fined £5 but refused and spent five nights in prison. Here is an excerpt of the Act: :Be it enacted ... as follows: :(1) His Majesty in Council has power during the continuance of the present war to issue regulations for securing the public safety and the defence of the realm, and as to the powers and duties for that purpose of the Admiralty and Army Council and of the members of His Majesty's forces and other persons acting in his behalf; and may by such regulations authorise the trial by courts-martial, or in the case of minor offences by courts of summary jurisdiction, and punishment of persons committing offences against the regulations and in particular against any of the provisions of such regulations designed: :* (a) to prevent persons communicating with the enemy or obtaining information for that purpose or any purpose calculated to jeopardise the success of the operations of any of His Majesty's forces or the forces of his allies or to assist the enemy; or :* (b) to secure the safety of His Majesty's forces and ships and the safety of any means of communication and of railways, ports, and harbours; or :* © to prevent the spread of false reports or reports likely to cause disaffection to His Majesty or to interfere with the success of His Majesty's forces by land or sea or to prejudice His Majesty's relations with foreign powers; or :* (d) to secure the navigation of vessels in accordance with directions given by or under the authority of the Admiralty; or :* (e) otherwise to prevent assistance being given to the enemy or the successful prosecution of the war being endangered. :(3) It shall be lawful for the Admiralty or Army Council: :* (a) to require that there shall be placed at their disposal the whole or any part of the output of any factory or workshop in which arms, ammunition, or warlike stores and equipment, or any articles required for the production thereof, are manufactured; :* (b) to take possession of, and use for the purpose of, His Majesty's naval or military service any such factory or workshop or any plant thereof; Related Acts At the outbreak of the Second World War in 1939 a similar act was passed, the Emergency Powers (Defence) Act 1939. External links *Spartacus: DORA Category:Emergency laws Category:United Kingdom Acts of Parliament 1914 no:Defence of the Realm Act 1914